


Bright Red Cadillac

by yourpotato



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Malec, Mechanic Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourpotato/pseuds/yourpotato
Summary: Alec has a crush on the guy who comes in to get his car fixed.





	Bright Red Cadillac

“What did you guys do yesterday anyway?” Jace wonders, eyeing Alec as the man is changing the light bulb to a lamp on the wall. The auto shop is quiet, no customers in sight.

 

“Izzy dragged me to a club,” Alec replies dully as he turns the light on to test if it works.

 

“A club, huh? Meet any hot chicks?”

 

The elders eyes dart to the blonde, his lips parting slightly as he thinks of what to say. “Uh, no,” he shakes his head and clears his throat awkwardly. “No hot chicks.”

 

Jace reaches over and punches Alec’s chest gently. “C’mon, man. You’re a handsome guy. I mean, not as handsome as me,” he smirks, earning an eye roll from Alec. “But you need to get laid, dude. You’re way too uptight.”

 

“I’m not uptight.”

 

“Yes, you are.”

 

“I don’t need- I’m fine, Jace,” the brunette insists, glancing into the dirty mirror on the wall. He sees the way his eyebrows are forming a stern frown on his face, and he quickly blinks it away.

 

“It’s not that hard. Go to a club, find a pretty girl, turn on your charm and take her home,” Jace is still talking absentmindedly, hands fidgeting with a screwdriver. “I mean, I’m not quite sure you’ve got any charm, but I’m sure some girls think your made-of-stone personality is attractive.”

 

Alec tunes the younger out as a bright red car that looks straight out of the 50s pulls up into the shop. Out of the vehicle steps a man with hair as dark as coal, pink highlights dangling over his forehead. He seems dressed to impress in tight black pants and a patterned button up shirt. He’s stunning.

 

Jace hears the customer’s car door fall shut, and pushes himself off the desk he’s leaning on, trying to look over the SUV blocking his view. “Someone here?”

 

“D’you have any gum?” Alec blurts out, quickly turning back to the mirror and running a hand through his hair, making sure he looks presentable.

 

“Gum?” the blonde frowns and feels his pockets. “No, why-”

 

“Never mind,” Alec mumbles and smoothens down his navy blue uniform, leaving Jace behind as he heads over to the stranger.

“Hey,” he smiles kindly, as he usually does when meeting new customers.

 

“Hello,” the man replies airily, returning the smile.

 

Alec is at a loss for words as he sees him close up. His gorgeous brown eyes are framed by golden eye shadow, and glittery eyeliner. His coral lips curl up adorably as he studies Alec up and down briefly.

"D-Do you need, uh… Is there something wrong with your car?” he manages to get out, forcing his gaze away from the handsome stranger and over to the vehicle.

 

“Well, it’s been overheating a lot, and sometimes it shuts off completely.”

 

“Right. It sounds like it could be your radiator. Let’s pop it open and have a look.”

 

The raven-haired man elegantly walks up to the red car, his bejeweled fingers going to lift the hood. He sighs softly when it doesn’t budge, and Alec takes a step closer.

 

“Let me help you. It’s a bit tricky sometimes,” he says and brushes against the strangers hand as he lifts it up. He glances to his side when their shoulders bump together, and feels a blush rise in his cheek at how close they are. He pulls back. “Sorry.”

 

“No worries.”

 

Alec stares at the shorter man for a few seconds, taking in his attractive face. He must look like an idiot, wearing a dopy smile and eyes shining with intrigue. He blinks his eyes again, turning back to the car. “It might be your DC inverter,” he tells, nervously combing through his hair with his hand.

 

The customer narrows his eyes, an amused smile dancing on his lips. “And that is…?”

 

“It’s what makes your car... well, work.”

 

“Right,” he lets out a soft laugh, and Alec does his best to not melt right there.

 

\--

 

The next time Alec sees Mr Handsome, as he not so cleverly nicknamed the man in his head, is the very next day.

 

“Are you wearing cologne, man?”

 

Alec and Jace are sitting on the desk in the back of the shop, silently eating their lunch. Well, they were silent until the blonde decided to strike up a conversation.

 

“Who do you think drives this car?” The elder asks in return, dodging the question. He nods towards Mr Handsome’s car standing in front of them.

 

“It’s a vintage Cadillac,” Jace tilts his head, eyes darting to a pink, purple and blue bumper sticker. “That’s one of those… pride flags or something. Probably a gay dude.”

 

“Really? You think so?” Alec perks up, jumping off the desk dropping his apple back into his lunch box. He glances down at the bumper sticker, biting his lip. He’s never seen it before. He quietly curses his lack of knowledge about the LGBT community.

 

He strolls over to the passenger seat and settles in. He pops open the glove box, curiosity getting the better of him. Inside lies some sort of eye shadow palette, and Alec carefully picks it up and opens it, studying the pretty colors. Greens, pinks, blues and purples. He can imagine Mr Handsome looking amazing with every single one. He gently places it back, and picks up the next item, a little mirror. He sees his own reflection, messy hair and tired eyes.

 

He wonders if Mr Handsome thinks Alec is attractive. He _did_ see the man looking him up and down yesterday, but that doesn’t have to mean anything.

 

There’s not much else in the glove box, save from a pocket size book in a foreign language and a tube of chapstick.

 

Alec picks up the chapstick, removes the top and holds it up to his nose. It smells wonderfully of oranges. He blushes slightly as he realizes that the stranger’s lips most likely taste of the fruit.

 

“Alec!”

 

Alec’s head snaps up to see his father and boss, Robert, walking towards the car. He quickly gets out of the vehicle, pocketing the chapstick. “Yes?”

 

“AAA called. Some girl locked her keys in her car over on Bedford Avenue, I need you to go now.”

 

“Oh, actually I-” he starts, vaguely gesturing to the car. He wants to be at the shop when Magnus comes to retrieve his car.

 

“ _Now_ , Alec,” his father states sternly, throwing him a pair of keys. “Get going.”

 

\--

 

Luckily, when Alec returns to the shop, he sees his father shaking Mr Handsome’s hand through the window of the car, thanking him for coming in.

 

Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he jogs over to vehicle when his father walks off. “Hey,” he calls out, smiling widely as he comes face to face with the man. His eyes are painted with dark makeup today, giving him a puppy dog gaze. Alec could stare for hours.

 

“Hey,” the customer smiles, but wears a gentle frown. “Is there something wrong with the car still?”

 

“No,” Alec shakes his head. He reaches for the chapstick in his pocket, holding it out. “You just, um… you forgot your chapstick.”

 

Mr Handsome narrows his eyes in confusion, slowly taking the object. “Did you take this from my glove box?” he asks warily.

 

“…No.”

 

The man just looks at him, clearly not buying it.

 

“Okay, I did,” Alec admits, chuckling nervously. “But I just- It was an accident. I didn’t- I didn’t use it or anything, I just…” he stutters, gesturing wildly with his hand. “I just smelled it.”

 

Mr Handsome tilts his head, looking eyebrows knitting together. “Okay…” he breathes and swiftly puts the chapstick back where it came from. “Thanks. I’m gonna go now.”

 

Alec offers an awkward smile, trying his best not to scream in frustration at himself. “Yeah, uh, me too,” he nods, taking a few steps away as the man backs out of the shop, leaving him alone and staring at the exit.

 

“I smelled it?” Alec repeats his words out loud, wondering what the hell he was thinking. He covers his face with his hands, groaning in embarrassment. “Oh, you fucking idiot. _I smelled it!?”_

 

“Smelled what, man?” Jace’s voice sounds behind him. “Was that hot girl here again? The blonde one with the white car. Did you get her number? You should totally bang her-”

 

“No, Jace! I shouldn’t bang her!” Alec protests loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m gay!”

 

With that, he strides out of the shop, in desperate need for some fresh air.

 

\--

 

A few weeks pass, and Alec doesn’t see Mr Handsome again. He gets his hopes up every time he hears a car drive into the shop, but it’s never that bright red Cadillac. He must’ve really creeped the guy out.

 

But as fate would have it, Jace comes jogging into the shop one afternoon, mischievous grin on his face. “Alec, you’re about to owe me big time,” he states, dropping a big wrench onto the desk where Alec is sat. The tool hits the wooden surface with a loud thud.

 

“What?”

 

“So, I was heading back after helping that old guy start his car, right? And then I saw your boyfriend’s Cadillac on the side of the street.”

 

“My boyfriend- What are you talking about?” Alec splutters in confusion, sliding off the desk and glancing towards the entrance.

 

“I’m not stupid, man. I know you’ve been dyin’ to see him again.”

 

“I haven’t-”

 

“So I smashed his rear view mirror.”

 

“You what?!” Alec stares at his co-worker with wide eyes.

 

“I smashed his rear view mirror,” Jace repeats proudly, crossing his arms across his chest.

 

“Yes I- I heard you the first time! What is wrong with you?!” The taller man exclaims, waving his arms in distress.

 

Before Jace has the time to answer, they hear a car approach the shop, and they turn to see who’s coming. A bright red car comes into view, and Alec’s heart skips a beat. No way.

 

“Thank me later,” Jace winks at him, pushing him towards the entering vehicle.

 

“Hey,” Mr Handsome greets him as he gets out of his car. His hair is styled to perfection as usual, the pink streaks having been replaced with blue ones. His eyes are naked this time, but lovely nonetheless. “Do you remember me? I came in about three weeks ago?”

 

Alec smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He doesn’t miss the way Mr Handsome’s eyes glance at his bicep. He mentally pats himself on the back. “Yeah, I definitely remember you,” he chuckles. “Is everything alright?”

 

“Yeah, everything is swell. Until someone smashed my mirror today,” the man points to the broken mirror, and Alec can see that Jace really went hard on it.

 

Shaking his head in disapproval, he reaches out to adjust the object back into it’s proper position. “Man… Who would do something like that?”

 

“I have no idea.”

 

“Well, I’ll fix it right up for you, then,” he smiles reassuringly. “It won’t take too long.”

 

“Yeah? That’d be fantastic.”

 

Alec looks at the stranger, feeling his heart flutter. It’s stupid how a silly crush is making him feel like this. The man holds his gaze, a coy smile on his pretty face, which makes Alec blush bright red, just like the Cadillac. “I’m… I’m Alec, by the way,” he breathes, offering his hand.

 

The man takes it, his collection of cold rings pressing against Alec’s palm. “Magnus.”

**Author's Note:**

> my first malec fic!! i've become absolute trash and i love it.
> 
> this is based on some scenes from 4th Man Out, which i recommend you watch. it's Fun & Gay :^)


End file.
